


Fokus

by Anpan Terbang (Annashya)



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Bahasa suka-suka hahaha, F/M, Gen, Jangan lupa minum air mineral saat dahaga, Sekedar recehan xD, Teachers!AU, typo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annashya/pseuds/Anpan%20Terbang
Summary: Jikalau tidak dihadapkan pengalaman sendiri, mungkin Nogami Yuriko sulit untuk mempercayai bahwa kekurangan cairan tubuh bisa mempengaruhi daya fokus.





	Fokus

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game milik Koji Yanagi-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya untuk bahan inspirasi cerita.

Hari itu sudah siang, pendingin ruangan terasa kurang berdampak untuk menurunkan suhu sekitar. Akibat rasa panas dan kegerahan, hilanglah fokus dalam pekerjaan. Jikalau tidak dihadapkan pengalaman sendiri, mungkin Nogami Yuriko sulit untuk mempercayai bahwa kekurangan cairan tubuh bisa mempengaruhi daya fokus.

Semula, Yuriko mengabaikan rasa dahaga yang melanda ketika sembilan puluh menit dihabiskan waktu dengan berorasi di depan kelas. Tapi mungkin setelah kejadian hari ini, ia tidak akan mau lagi menganggap remeh untuk tidak meneguk air mineral di saat cuaca menyengat. Sungguhan, tidak.

Jadi begini ceritanya.

Dua hari yang lalu, siang pun terik seperti hari ini. Ruang guru yang sudah padat dihuni para pengajar, harus ketambahan lagi padatnya ketika para siswa-siswi turut menyambangi. Ada yang karena iseng untuk berbasa-basi menanyakan tugas materi, ada juga yang sibuk membawa tumpukan buku tugas untuk dikoreksi. Yuriko yang sebenarnya sudah lelah akibat pekerjaan tarik suara di depan kelas, saat itu perlu mempertebal iman sabar ketika kursi singgasana dihuni siswa random kelas dua. Merasa tidak senang (walaupun Yuriko tahu kalau si siswa sedang ada keperluan dengan Miss Marie yang mejanya berposisi tepat di sampingnya) karena kursinya di huni siswa yang jarang dikenal, akhirnya Yuriko menepuk pundak si siswa, kemudian memulas senyum saat pandangan mereka bertegur sapa.

"Permisi, sayang. Boleh bergeser ke kursi yang lain? Saya ingin duduk."

Si siswa buru-buru angkat bokong dari sana, sambil tergagap berujar, "ma- maaf, _sensei_. I- ini silahkan duduk..." kemudian sigap membenarkan kursi untuk diduduki Yuriko.

Sekali lagi Yuriko menggurat senyum, sebagai rasa terimakasih atas kesopanan si anak lelaki, kemudian mengambil posisi duduk sambil bersandar. Tak lama, Marie turut mengembangkan senyum yang nampak enggan, kemudian menggumam, "maaf ya, Nogami- _san_ ," yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh yang bersangkutan. Selang dua detik, sang pengajar bahasa Perancis pun memilih untuk berpindah posisi ke sofa panjang yang sudah tak banyak penghuni bersama sang anak lelaki. Mungkin Marie agak tidak enak juga jika waktu istirahat Yuriko terinterupsi dengan kegiatan konsultasi sang siswa.

Nogami Yuriko, untuk saat itu tidak ingin terlalu ambil peduli karena tumpukan buku di meja kerjanya sudah terlanjur menunggi untuk dikoreksi. Setelah mengistirahatkan punggung (walau hanya semenit saja), Yuriko akhirnya kembali berkecimpung dalam kubang pekerjaan. Dan baru saja goresan tinta merah menggaris bawahi kalimat yang diterka sebagai jawaban, interupsi kembali menyapanya. Kali ini berasal dari arah belakang. Suaranya terdengar halus dan terkesan sangat sopan ketika menyuarakan, " _Ano_... Nogami- _sensei_?"

"Ya, sayang?"

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Nogami lebih dulu menjawab dengan nada agak abai, mengira bahwa hanya bocah lelaki berseragam sekolah-lah yang menginterupsi kegiatan mengoreksinya. Tetapi begitu terdengar suara tawa tertahan dari arah kanan, di mana ada Mrs. Elena yang sedang bersantai di sana, barulah Yuriko merasa ada yang tidak benar dari balasan sapanya barusan. Ditambah lagi dengan tanggapan ujaran sarat godaan dari Mrs. Jane Graham.

"Aduh, Miss Nogami cepat sekali pendekatannya ya. Tau-tau sudah main panggil _say_ _ang_ aja."

 **Tuk**.

Seakan kepalanya dijatuhi sebatang pena, Yuriko baru benar-benar menyadari adanya _kesalahan_ di sana. Secepat yang ia mampu, arah dudukan agak diputar ke belakang, dan saat itulah ia menemukan wajah seorang lelaki dewasa berambut hitam dengan tampilan rapi berwibawa, tengah berdiri di balik kursinya. Yuriko mengenali sebagai rekan pengajar yang baru bergabung sekitar dua minggu lalu. Wajahnya yang biasa terlihat tenang dan diam, kali itu justru disoroti dengan raut kejut yang sebelas-duabelas seperti yang Yuriko lakukan.

Tiga detik berlalu dan barulah Yuriko bisa berkomentar.

"To- Tobisaki- _san_??? Maaf. Ku kira anda tadi adalah siswa."

Rasanya canggung luar biasa, terlebih saat kawan karibnya, Elena malah bahagia mengumandangkan tawa.

Setelah kejadian hari itu, Nogami Yuriko bersumpah, akan menuruti ujaran iklan yang menyarankan untuk rajin meminum air mineral demi menambah fokus daya ingatan.

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih telah membaca sampai selesai.


End file.
